Gone
by Maiden of Sarcasm
Summary: She was gone and he was torn apart.
1. We All Scream For Her Screams

_Heh, heh, heh..._

Maka's breath came in short gasps as she launched herself towards the Kishin with yet another attack, her weapon blood causing her to sprout a lethal blade from her right arm. A large gash poured blood from somewhere on her head, the red liquid running down her face and into her left eye. Cuts and newly arisen bruises littered her body with such fierce intensity you would have thought she fell off of a cliff.

"Weak human," Asura's words rang out in her mind, causing her to fight even more violently. Maka kicked, she punched, she slashed with her blades, but to no avail. None of her attacks would work and she knew it, but she kept fighting. For Kid. For Black*Star. For Soul.

_Soul._

The name triggered something in her thoughts, overtaking all the insults Asura had thrown at Maka during their battle, overtaking all the attacks she'd tried. Something about Soul just made that reaction arise when she thought of him. Asura had injured him. Nearly killed him. And Maka would_ not _take that lying down.

"_Die, damn you!" _As soon as she yelled that, and took a swipe for the Kishin's neck with an even longer scythe blade sprouting from her arm, Maka knew she had made a mistake. While trying to decapitate the insane monster, she had failed to notice a small block of concrete of the many that littered the ground. She tripped, skidding on her knees on the hard ground and crashing into a stone wall, opening even more wounds on her scarred knees and arms.

Maka struggled to get back on her feet as Asura loomed over her. _Oh my god, get back up Maka, you have to, you're gonna die if you don't, get back up, _Maka willed herself. Asura grabbed her by the collar, and forced her down to lay on her back, then snatched her by the neck as he opened his mouth and let out the full force of his weapon. Maka let out a throat-ripping scream before the full blast crashed into her.

_I've failed._

"...Is it over?" Crona's timid voice reached out as the crew stood, watching the black barrier fade from the battle scene. "I don't know," Azusa breathed, gazing in wonder at the disappearing wall. Spirit wiped his face with his hand again. _Please, Maka..._

"Hey, look, I think that's one of them n-" Marie's cheery and hopeful voice fell flat as they all watched a figure rise higher and higher into the air. A red burst of light crashed into the room, narrowly missing them all by half an inch. "Holy-!" The figure rose higher, and came closer towards the large hole in the brightly colored room. A deep, triumphant voice fell over the skies. "I've won."

Then there was Asura himself, holding an oddly shaped figure in his arms, wrapped in the bandages that he wore so strategically. "Your little plan has failed, Death," he smirked, his words directed at the torn figure before him. "I just thought that before my own plan succeeded, you'd all like to hear something, hm?" The bandages opened.

Never had anyone in the room heard a sound like this before, the hysterical, fear-filled scream that left the blonde's mouth at that moment, brought back to life by Asura's command for just a moment, so the men and women in the room could be torn apart by such a tortured cry. "Silence." Asura commanded, and the corpse went back to it's dead state.

"_Maka!" _another scream rang out this time, horrified, heartbroken and just as tortured. Spirit sank down to his knees, hands holding his hysterical face. _My daughter. She's dead. _

_Dead._

**So... uh, hi! My first soul eater fic, and I'm somewhat sorry to say that it's made up of the tears of Spirit. Yeah.**_  
_

**In case you hadn't realized, this showed the final battle between Asura and Maka, and it's a somewhat alternate ending. Maka ends up dying, and Asura brings her back to life to torture Spirit with her last moments. What inspired this? Nothing, actually. Just a bit of spare time on a Monday night. ~Maiden**


	2. Of Men And Mysteries

_A tiny girl with two blonde pigtails looked up at her father. Curious green eyes bore into the soft blue. "Yes, Maka?" Spirit asked, grasping her small hand in his large one. "Where's Mama, daddy?"_

_Spirit sighed. His daughter poked him in the side. "Well, where is she?" Maka demanded, her hands on her hips. Spirit knelt down, and brought up a map showing Italy on his phone. "She's in there?" Maka asked, poking at the phone and sliding her sticky fingers over the screen. "No, she's in Italy." Tears abruptly slid down the girl's face and Spirit held her close. "Will she ever come back?"_

_"...Yeah, Maka, she will."_

And return she did. Black-clad with mascara colored tears running down her face, Kami stood in the arms of her ex-husband, holding a handkerchief over her mouth and sobbing her heart out. The couple stood in front of the white casket adorned with bloodred roses, silently pleading for their daughter to come back. Maka looked peaceful and lovely in her satin bed, her hair drawn up into a bun instead of its usual pigtails, wearing a soft white dress that had lace crossing over the hip, leading into a perfectly even bow that Death the Kid would be satisfied with if the situation had been different.

Friends and family members littered the pews at the solemn church; even Lord Death had come. Finally, the couple went to their seats, and waited for the ceremony to start. An old man stood up and jogged over to the wooden podium set beside the coffin. "We are here today to mourn the death of daughter, partner and Meister Maka Albarn..." he began to drone..

Spirit looked around, frowning even more deeply, and looked around again. _What the hell! Where is he...?_

Suddenly, the doors in the church burst open, letting bright rays of light into the dark room filled with sorrow. And in the doorway, Soul 'Eater' Evans stood, wearing a fine black suit with a light yellow rose in hand. He stalked up the aisle, and stood in front of the gleaming casket, then leaned down.

"Maka... this look doesn't suit you," Soul said quietly. He leaned down, picked up the dead girl's hands, and made her 'hold' the yellow rose he had brought. "I'll... miss..." his voice cracked. He straightened the flower on her chest and looked at her face one last time.

Or maybe, not for the last. Soul stared at Maka's forehead. Blinked. Stared again. Something wasn't right.

There wasn't a dark, jagged scar across her hairline anymore.

Just to be safe, and disregarding the gasps of disapproval and a shout from Spirit, Soul slid open Maka's eyes. No, these weren't the same green. Maka's eyes were a dark green with flecks of gold in them; these eyes were a light, blank green that didn't have a dot of gold to be found.

Turning on his heel, Soul faced the crowd before him. "This isn't Maka." Spirit, fed up with his behavior, jumped out of his seat and lept to his feet, stomping up to the white-haired boy and holding him up by the neck of his suit. "Who do you think you are, coming late to my daughter's funeral then announcing all this fake bulls-"

"It's not her. The eyes are different and there's no scar on her hairline. Plus, there's no mole on her right ear." And upon the first look, Soul was right; the eyes _were _different, and there was no sign of the other marks to be found. All had to agree that this lifeless body was not, indeed, Maka Albarn.

But then, that left the tantalizing question; _where is she?_

* * *

**A storm is brewing... what will come of it?  
I decided to continue this when I got a review telling me to. I followed your orders dutifully, master. *salutes* And besides, it's an interesting story, no?... just me?**


End file.
